can't you love me?
by nerd like a boss
Summary: This is a love story of a wealthy blond girl who has a paralyzed leg and a black haired young boy with a scar on his forehead. They both love each other but cannot because of Lady Silver the master of Gray under whose roof Gray and his mates Erza,Natsu,Loki and many more live. Their relation changes more when the fact that Silver had a crush on Laxus who loved Mira comes along.rplz
1. the lonely milady

**the lonely milady  
**

Lucy sat at the corner of her room near the big window and the curtains and wrote a poem for the prince she always wanted. She gazed at the grand bell and wrote.

"You will come to me

Even though I won't

You will have more courage

You will be stronger than I am now

Even though you see me in this state

Legless and paralyzed by fate"

She stopped and starred at her legs which were senseless and were paralyzed a result of overdose of sleeping pills which were taken so as to forcefully make herself rest and not think about her parents who died protecting her, well more importantly the insurance, money, land and antique on her name.

Juliet-milady it's time to dress up

The maid named Juliet placed her gently on the wheelchair. Then she took her to the dressing room where other maids were ready to dress her.

First they removed her clothes and washed her white naked skin. Then they put another dress. After that they washed her blond hair and gave it a lustier. They put her some beautiful shoes on.

"Though they won't be used for what they are supposed to be used for" Lucy thought.

She smiled and said "Thank You"

"What a waste..."Lucy could hear one of the new maid say to her friend. Lucy couldn't trust anyone except for Juliet who had been working there when Lucy's parents were alive.

"Lucy-Juliet is it my fault?"She would ask every day.

"Juliet-no, milady" She would reply every day.

Juliet took Lucy for a stroll outside and on a flower pot Lucy found a letter. It said;

"Hello,

I am not good at apologizing but I am sincerely sorry for breaking the statue.

Gray Fullbuster"


	2. the first encounter

**The encounter**

Lucy-Gray Fullbuster?*confused*

She went to her room looked out of the window and saw that the statue's legs were shattered and the statue was lying on the ground.

"Pretty much like me" Lucy thought.

Lucy asked Juliet to bring the destructor.

The next hour Juliet brought him. Lucy could see him from the window.

He had hair colored black and blue and had a scar on his forehead and was somewhat attractive.

He was bowing continuously at Juliet this made Lucy giggle. After Juliet left he took a sigh of relief and began rearranging the statue. He looked confused.

Then Juliet entered Lucy's room and Lucy asked her to take her to the fellow. Juliet placed Lucy on the wheel chair and took her.

Lucy-Gray?

Gray-Yes*attentively*

Lucy asked Juliet to leave. She hesitated for a while then left.

Gray-um...I am sorry for breaking this I didn't mean to...Well you see me and Loki we were playing catch and…

Lucy-It's ok*sounding convincing*

Gray-sorry

Lucy-so you were playing catch?

Gray-yeah I am really very good at it but Loki sucks at it so it's really difficult to play with him

Lucy - Loki?

Gray-Yeah he sucks in catch. When we play in our play ground at the mansion many beautiful girls can be seen through the railing so he starts flirting with them and ends up throwing elsewhere. He is a complete player.

Lucy- Player?

Gray- Yeah you know one time me, Erza, Natsu and Loki we were playing two people volleyball and Loki started looking at the girls and Erza smacked him with the volleyball even though he was in her team for not paying attention.

Lucy-It seems fun

She smiled.

Gray- Yeah it is. I know why don't you come over? It is just at the corner of the next street.

Lucy- Can I?

Gray- Of course


	3. the visit

**The visit**

The next day Lucy asked Juliet to take her there.

Juliet- I am sorry milady. I can't more importantly it's not right for you to go

Lucy- Come on it's only for today

Juliet- I know but I don't think you should go

Lucy- Why?

Juliet- Milady just don't trust him so easily

Lucy- For the first time someone is letting me trust them why are you stopping me?

Juliet- I am not stopping you I just don't want you getting hurt

Lucy- Hurt? Juliet you never let me feel disabled and now... why?*about to cry*

Juliet- ….*sigh* ok but be care full

Lucy- yeah

Juliet- now smile.

Lucy smiled looking at her loving maid.

Lucy then got dressed up and went to Gray's place. Gray was waiting for them.

Gray- Hey!

Lucy- Oh Gray

She asked Juliet to leave. She hesitated for a while but then went though she did not leave instead she waited in the car.

Gray pushed Lucy's wheelchair and took a stroll with her.

Gray- Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you what your name is.

Lucy- It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia

Gray- That's a nice name

Lucy- Thanks*smiling*

Gray- How did you know my name?

Lucy- the letter

Gray- oh…

Lucy- what's wrong?

Gray- nothing, just don't tell Erza anything about it

Lucy- Erza?

Gray- yeah

Just then a scarlet haired beautiful girl walked towards them.

Erza- I am Erza, Erza Scarlet, and you must be…

Lucy- Lucy*hesitated*

Erza-Lucy, so what did they do?*commanding voice*

Lucy- nothing*still a little scared*

Erza- Are you sure?*staring at Gray-_-*

Lucy- yeah

Erza- ok…*sighs* sorry did I scare you?*in normal voice*

Lucy thought "she seems less scary or more importantly pretty"

Lucy- no, its ok more importantly can you tell me more about his place?

Gray- You don't need her to tell you that let me

Erza- What are you trying to say Gray?

Gray- nothing*shuddering voice*

As Erza screamed and argued with Gray. Another boy came along. He wore a checked black pattern on white scarf and had spiky pink hair.

"Are you guys fighting" he asked.

Gray+Erza- Shut up Natsu!

"So he is Natsu" Lucy thought.

Natsu- Let me join you

And for some reason they began fighting and Lucy remained confused.

Another boy ran towards Lucy he had spiky orange hair and wore a green down jacket and had a pair of blue glasses. He came to Lucy and said"Oh your beauty has dazzled me. Young maiden I haven't seen you around where were you all my life?"

"Hiding from you" Gray said while pulling Lucy's wheelchair away from Loki

"This must be Loki "Lucy thought.

Loki- come on Gray don't be a spoil sport let me talk to her

Gray- Shut up

Loki- come on~

Then a bell rang. And all of them stopped fighting and looked at the grand bell. That was the first time Lucy had seen it so up close.

Erza- She is here

Natsu- yeah

Loki- Why did she come?

Lucy- Who is here?*confused*

Gray- Lady Silver


	4. the story of the mansion

**The story of the mansion**

Lucy- Lady Silver? Who is she?

Erza- Take her away*to Gray*

Gray- yeah

He took Lucy behind a small building while Natsu and Loki stared at the Grand Bell.

They entered the building through the back door and got into the room at the top. It was easier to take Lucy there because of the slanted surface instead of the stairs. Gray looked outside the window.

Gray- No guards

Lucy- What is going on?

Gray- It is Lady Silver

Lucy- Who is she? Say it more clearly*demandingly*

Gray sighed.

Gray- Ok I am gonna say it only once so hear me properly. Lady Silver is the owner of this orphan mansion.*"orphan mansion?" Lucy thought*She brings in children from rich family who do not have parents and treats them as slaves and takes away all their property. We were brought here when we were kids so we don't know much about our past, parents which is why we cannot resist or protest. She comes around once a month though so it's ok. But she already came back last week; I wonder why she is back again.

Lucy was shocked. And there was a silence for a while in the room.

Lucy- This is wrong, this whole is wrong. She can't do this to you. We have to do something.

Gray- *furious*.WE CAN'T. *normal pace*If we could we would. She took everything from us our hopes, our families, our past everything.

Lucy- Gray*looking at Gray's hopeless state*

Lucy went close to him by slowly pushing her wheel chair, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Then the door flung open, it was Loki and Natsu.

Loki- She's got Erza

Gray- What do you mean?

Natsu- And she's got a lady in a maid's dress with her.

Lucy- Maid's dress? It must be Juliet.*exclaimed*


	5. the rescue

**The rescue**

At the mansion in the main room..

Lady Silver- Why are you here?*demanding*

Juliet thought "that's why I shouldn't have left Lucy her all alone."

Juliet- I don't have any particular reason that can harm you. Seeing you like this it reminds me of the old days huh…Silver?

Lady Silver- Erza!

Erza- yes, madam

Lady Silver- Get her to tell her motive. I want it by tomorrow. Use force if you have to

Erza- yes, madam

Lady Silver left to her room.

At the hideout..

Lucy- *worrisomely* I told her to leave. What is she doing here?

Natsu- she must have been worried about you.

Lucy- well she shouldn't have.

Loki- *trying to sound convincing* It's gonna be ok.

Lucy- No, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have come here. She told me not to but I forced her. It's all my fault.*crying*

Gray couldn't stand Lucy like that.

Gray- don't worry Lucy we will save her. You stay here while we do it.

Lucy- Gray*while wiping her tears*

Gray asks Loki to be there with Lucy.

Loki- Is it okay?

Gray- Don't worry I know you will protect her.

Loki nodded his head.

Gray and Natsu headed towards the main room.

At the same time in the main room of the mansion.

Erza- tell me what is your motive.

Juliet- I don't have any.

Erza- Tell me. I don't want to use force on you.

Juliet- I am sorry but whatever technique you use my answer will still be the same.

Erza- So you're playing strong huh? Let's see how long your act lasts.

Erza asked the workers to bring a whip and then to leave them alone.

Juliet- *grinned*so you're finally starting it.

Erza- Let's see your strength.

She whipped the whip on the floor, whipping it on her palm and with a flash whipped it on her ankle. Juliet screamed.(wow that's a lot of whips)

Erza- tell me*while whipping it in her palm again *

She whipped Juliet again.

Juliet- I don't have any.

Natsu and Gray jumped through the window since the guards were outside the door.

Gray- Erza! Stop it!

Erza- Gray? Natsu? What are you doing here? (You must be wondering how the guards couldn't hear it. Well that's because the main room was originally designed for secret discussions which is why it's walls and doors were made thick so that nothing could get through.)

Natsu- no time to explain, more importantly she is with that blond girl.

Gray- Lucy

Juliet- you?

Erza- Lucy?

Gray- you have to take her away right now. We will explain the details later.

Natsu- can you stand up?

Juliet- yeah a little.

Erza carried her by the shoulder.

Erza- You guys come from the same way you came in I will take her.

Gray and Natsu- what? It was really hard getting here.

Erza- -_- what?

Natsu and Gray- T-T yes ma'am

All of them leave. Erza diverts the guards saying she was taking her to the cellar.

On the way…

Erza- I am sorry

Juliet- don't worry, it was all just a misunderstanding. More importantly how are you going to explain it to silver?


	6. the start of the story

**The start of the story**

Erza- I'll think about it then.

They reached the hideout.

Lucy- Juliet

Juliet- milady

She runs towards Lucy and hugs her.

Lucy- I am sorry Juliet. It's all my fault.*sobbing*

Juliet- its ok, Lucy.

Lucy- thank you Gray, everyone.

Lucy smiles at them. Gray smiles at her with a sense of relief.

Natsu- don't mention it.

Erza- I am sorry Lucy, Juliet if I had just known I wouldn't have…

Juliet- I already told you its ok, it wasn't your fault.

Erza- sorry

Loki- more importantly what relation do you have with Lady Silver miss Juliet?

Lucy thought "wow he is not flirting"o_O

Gray whispered to Lucy "He doesn't flirt with girls older than him because he knows he won't stand a chance"

Both of them chuckled. Erza gave them the look -_-

They stopped.

Juliet- well I wanted to hide it but I guess I don't have any option.

She began….

Before I worked at Lucy's place my name was Mira, Mirajane….


	7. the new maid

**The new maid**

(Ok guys just by reading this your gonna understand half of the story but hold your horses now cause the story has just started wait till you get till the climax wahahahahahaha…enjoy)

Before I worked at Lucy's place my name was Mira, Mirajane. Me and Silver we used to work at the same mansion and we got along pretty well. The owner of the mansion had a fellow lad named Laxus who was the grandson of the owner. His father had left his family for money and more wealth. He was a pretty rotten boy, rotten by money, wealth. Silver had the greatest crush on Laxus but Laxus the son of the wealthy family didn't.

It was around the time I joined;

Milady- Laxus! Laxus!

Laxus- yes

Milady entered Laxus's room he was listening to some song with headphones on.

Milady- here we have a new maid, she will be taking care of you when me and your grandfather aren't home

Laxus- I don't need anyone to take care of me….

Mira entered the room. She had silver hair and had tied her bangs so as to show her forehead and was in a maid's uniform.

Laxus- starred at her.

Milady- take good care of him

Mira- yes milady

Laxus still starring.

Mira- I am Mira, Mirajane. Nice to meet you Laxus Dreyer.

Laxus- n…Nice to meet you.

Mira smiled. Laxus turned away.

Mira- if you need anything call me ok?

Laxus- yeah

Mira got to the door.

Laxus- wait

Mira turned back.

Laxus- what should I call you?

Mira- you can just call me mira

Mira smiled

Laxus- o…ok

Mira left.

Laxus thought "what is this strange feeling. I never had this feeling with any other maids before. Let me call one of them and see.

Laxus- silver!

Silver- yes (she ran and came to Laxus's room)

Laxus- bring me a cup of coffee.

Silver- yes

She left to bring the coffee. Laxus thought "I am not feeling the same way as before. What is wrong with me?"

Silver bumped into Mira.

Silver- you must be the new maid.

Mira- yeah. I am Mira.

Silver- I am Silver (in a hurry) I am sorry I can't talk right now. My Laxus asked me for coffe.

She ran ahead.

Mira- "my Laxus?"

Mira went to Laxus's room. Laxus was looking out of the window.

Laxus- my coffee!

Mira stayed silent and went to get the separated laundry.

Laxus- where is my coffee?*furious*

He turned back and saw Mira. Mira was scared.

Laxus- oh it's you?

Laxus turned away.

Mira- I am sorry, I just came to get the laundry.

Laxus- n…No it's okay. It was my fault anyways. Laxus looked at the floor and couldn't look at Mira directly.

Mira- you know you shouldn't drink too much coffee.

Mira left. Silver entered. Silver thought "what was she doing in my Laxus's room?"

Silver- master I brought your coffee.

Laxus- I don't need it anymore you can have it.

Silver- o ok

Silver left.

Silver- oh my god my Laxus's coffee. OMG! OMG! I will take a small sip from it every morning. Oh my Laxus wait oh yes OML! OML!

She kissed the coffee cup. Laxus felt a chill race up his spine.

Mira- what are you doing? o_O?

Silver- nothing

She hid the coffee cup.

Silver- anyways get back to work.

Mira- oh ok but I don't know the way. Can you show me? Actually can you show me around the mansion?

Silver- mansion? Um….let me see…..ok

Silver showed her around the mansion and they seem to get along very well.


End file.
